They Say We All Descend Into Madness
by They Call Me The Merchant
Summary: Steve, a strong, blonde 22-year-old, is being forced to propose to a girl he's never even met. At a party his father planned, he can't go through with the proposal and escapes the crowd to consider whether or not this was right for him and manages to fall down a rabbit hole after thinking he spotted a familiar face... / AU. Main Pairings: Stony, Steve/Peggy.


_** Writers Notes: Hello and thank you for taking the time to read this! Please take into consideration that this is just for entertainment purposes and is not to be taken seriously in any way shape or form. It's absolutely an AU, but I have tried my best to tie some factors from The Avengers film into this work. Based off of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland starring Johnny Depp and Joss Whedon's The Avengers. This is meant to fun and I sincerely hope you enjoy!**_

_**Extended Summery: Steve, a strong, blonde 22-year-old, is being forced to propose to a girl he's never even met. At a party his father planned, he can't go through with the proposal and escapes the crowd to consider whether or not this was right for him and manages to fall down a rabbit hole after thinking he spotted a familiar face. Steve suddenly finds himself in a magical world that he doesn't understand, but swears is vaguely familiar. With this land on the brink of war, Steve has to find himself, find ****Mjölnir and make sure the Mad Hatter doesn't drink himself to death before he can be helpful. **__**/ AU. Main Pairings: Stony, Steve/Peggy. Minor: FrostIron, BlackHawk, Thorki.**_

* * *

The early hours of that fateful spring morning were peacefully silent. Sweet smelling wind a gentle caress as Steve Rogers sat in the emerald grass, blue eyes cast at the equally blue sky between the branches of the enormous tree, glossy blonde hair intruding only slightly on his gaze. The tree today offered a place for Steve to lean against, the bark smooth enough not to cause him discomfort. Long, lean branches stretched above high above him, their broad leaves rustling almost soundlessly, a few floating away in the breeze. The muscular frame of the young man was just shaded by this giant of nature he had come to adore.

Steve's much lighter blue dress shirt fluttered gently against his gold skin, bringing him slightly back to reality. Today was the dreaded day. The thought brought a small frown to his perfect features, an unnatural look for Steve. His features were far more suited to a charming smile. A glorious flash of white teeth at whoever was lucky enough to pass by. Today was the day he would be forced to propose to that girl. Peggy. He scarcely knew her and that made him uncomfortable. Steve had never before made a point of romancing, much less looking at girls. He was too good of a boy for such things... And he was too busy daydreaming anyway. The blonde was always daydreaming...

A call came from the distance. Howard. Great. Howard Stark was Steve's pointed babysitter. Sure, he was also a friend, but he was first and foremost a babysitter and this irritated Steve to no end in truth. The soon-to-be groom pushed himself up onto his haunches, waving as Howard approached, the usual cocky grin cast over his features. Howard wasn't a large man like Steve. He was thinner and had much darker hair and angular features. Anybody that didn't know him personally might have mistaken him for a carnie or conman. But no, Howard Stark was an inventor, and a good one at that. The shorter often spent hours telling Steve about his latest breakthroughs in the technology of steam power when not scolding the blonde for wandering off or eating one too many pieces of cherry pie. Steve had a weakness for his mother's cherry pie...

"Steven Rogers!" Howard called, already wagging a finger although he was still 20-30 feet away. This distance scolding tactic earned a sigh from Steve as well as a light sigh, a small smile, and a short reply. In accordance to today's important events, Stark had dawned a dark brown pin-stripe suit, making his whole form seem very brown. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown clothes. Although, much to Steve's amusement, he wore extremely shiny shoes. The man looked like he had stepped out of some bizarre spaceship.

"Hi, Howard. You look rather nice." Steve stood to full height, at least a head taller than Howard.

Howard nodded briskly. "Mighty thanks, Stevie." The inventor had taken to calling him that when the blonde had been but only 10. That had been 12 years ago... How the years seem to fly by.

Steve's expression changed, a saddened smile taking residence as blue eyes continued to exhume Howard. However, Howard didn't notice the change in Steve's expression. He was hurrying on as he usually did. "Nobody could make head or tails a' where ya' flew off to! But oh, no! Not me! I said ta' myself: 'Howard, you've known him since he was in diapers! Where would he hide?!' But a' course I already subconsciously knew. 'The damn tree, Howard!' That's what I said ta' myself! Staring up into god knows what." He motioned at the sky with a ringed pointer finger.

Steve looked up into the endless sea of blue at which Howard was pointing. "You met me when I was 10." He corrected in airy voice, not entirely torn from his daydreaming state just yet.

The disgruntled brunette frowned and waved his hand dismissively, not caring to be corrected. He then snapped his fingers in front of Steve's up-turned face, having to stand on his tip-toes to get high enough. "Stevie! Rogers! Blondie! Wake up! Wakey-wakey! We got shit to do, boy! Important days like today are not times to let what little brain you have float off into oblivion! Come on!" He snatched Steve by the wrist and began to tug the other along towards the rather large, white house hidden by a (conveniently placed) large row of trees.

The Roger's Estate was one of the largest in the area, although Steve took no pleasure in the wealth. Contrary to his Father. Steve's father rather loved his gold. He would spend hours toiling away in his large office made of oak, counting the coins, polishing the bars and leafing through the bills so he could smell the crispness. There were times when Steve would begin to forget what he even looked like...

Howard's paced slowed a tad as the neared the rather grand steps. Well, it was more like 3 cases of steps, a platform of marble separating each one. White with whisps of gray throughout, almost seeming to sparkle in the soft sunlight of the spring's morning. Did anybody actually walk on that surface? If so, how could it always seem so shiny? These were Steve's thoughts as Howard hauled him ever-forward. He wondered these things every time he saw the steps and he had never remembered to ask...

Howard finally let go of him and Steve's gaze refocused, only to find Howard speaking to 4 maids. The Inventor had dragged Steve up and into the house, the floors in here even more polished. It was kind of like walking on a mirror. Howard barked at the women in his New York accent to clean "the blonde bumpkin" and make him a sandwich or something, somehow knowing said bumpkin had skipped breakfast. Steve huffed a little as a maid took him by the elbow. Maria. That was her name. Maria Hill. Head Maid of the house. Steve liked her enough. She was pretty. Well, he admitted she had a few thorns, but what rose didn't? Her hair was pulled back tightly into the neatest bun in existence, dark eyes as piercing as any blade, her uniform pristine. He doubted even his Father could have found fault in her professional look. No doubt why she was the boss, he mused.

"Come on, Master Rogers. We have to clean you up." She said solidly, dragging him to his room up the stairs with a little more strength than he had expected from the lean woman. It seemed everybody was wound up today but him... Maria clicked her tongue as she inspected her young master, leading him like Howard had. Steve was fairly sure he could find his own way around, but they seemed determined to just ignore that fact and treat him like a child.

There was flurried slamming of cabinets and doors as maids and butlers bustled about finishing up last-minute preparations for the afternoon's party. That's when the wanted him to pop the big question to this girl he barely knew. What a nightmare. Steve was finally yanked into his own quarters and commanded to change into clean clothes. Maria was meanwhile arranging everything he would need for the mentioned party, including the massive diamond ring he was suppose to present to Peggy. It was quite the rock. Dad had paid of it put of his own pocket. He really wanted Steve with this Peggy girl. It probably had something to do with her financial situation. Daddy was a shallow man.

Steve replaced his slightly dirty light blue shirt for another, identical one. And his white pants and shoes for the identical pairs he had neatly folded in his wardrobe. Maria saw this and glowered at him. "Master Rogers, are you seriously considering proposing in that?" He looked his over and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see why not. I look fine. I'll even button it up." He did as he claimed and buttoned his shirt, giving her a small smile. "So that's the ring, huh?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and peered into the little case to look at he ring. "It's really big... Dad must have spent a lot of money..."

Steve frowned at the rock and Maria nodded briskly. "Indeed. This is important to him after all. Peggy's family has high standing in the social higherarchy." She paused, brushing off her hands. "And she's a nice girl, Steve. You'll be happy, I think." He nodded a bit softer before turning him around and straightening his shirt and fixing his hair. "Now, Sir. Keep that chin up, shoulders back, and please... Make sure to smile." She nods and takes his large hand with her tiny one, pressing the blue velvet ring box into his palm. "Good luck."

Steve smiled at her sadly. "...Thanks, Maria." He would have hugged her, but she was a refined woman. He would respect that. He bowed a little and turned, walking to his bedroom door, only to hesitate. He looked back at the maid, biting his lip. She only made a shooing motion. Steve chuckled and walked out the door towards the staircase. The party would start any minute.

The time was now.


End file.
